Once Upon a Christmas
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Christmas with the Bones Team. So join Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, the Squinterns and the kids for love, family, a bit of angst and friendship. T because of heavy kissing in some chapters, mild to strong language and mature themes.
1. Express Christmas

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever. I don't own any of the stories some of the chapters are based on either, nor the songs (I tried to find the original artists for these but if I couldn't then I settled on the ones that are either well-known or I liked best) and the quotes.**

**There are ten stories in this story that are going to be posted on a Thursday and Sunday before the big day, each with their own little central characters, though there'll be some group chapters and they are all set in the future. There are some original characters so I will alert you at the beginning to save confusion (also Katy is Christine but I started writing her before Christine was born and I just wanted to keep the continuity in my Bones world). Some are based on classic stories and some with a modern twist with little songs or quotes at the beginning. They have been inspired by some Christmas films/TV shows.**

**The first one based on the Modern Family episode 'Express Christmas'. I tried not to copy the plot too much but there are elements that are similar.**

**Central characters: Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Parker, and Michael.**

**OC introductions: Kaitlyn 'Katy' Booth, Isabel 'Izzie' Booth, Harry Booth, Katherine 'Kathy' Hodgins, Damon Hodgins, Jordan Linder - Saroyan, and Alexandra 'Allie' Sweets. **

_Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
At the Christmas party hop.  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop.  
Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling._

_Brenda Lee - Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_

_18th December 2018_

"So what is everyone planning for Christmas?" Cam asked while everyone (including Booth and Sweets) was gathered around in the seating area of the Lab.

"Booth and I are taking the kids to Florida to spend Christmas with Russ and my father." Brennan said sipping her coffee.

"We're taking the kids to Atlantic City. Billy's in Europe on tour and since most of us are going away for Christmas; I immediately jumped at the chance." Hodgins said.

"Wait, everyone is going away?" said Sweets.

"Yeah. Paul's taking Jordan and me to Napa, California. Why are you and Lisa not going anywhere?" Cam asked.

"No. I thought everyone was staying here for Christmas." Sweets answered

"You could always go to Minnesota." Brennan suggested.

"Bit difficult to get a flight last-minute but that is an idea." said Sweets nodding. "It's a shame, I thought we were spending Christmas together."

"We could actually." Hodgins said getting a light bulb in his head. "We could make Christmas come a week early."

"I have to say this is the craziest idea you have come up with." said Angela shaking her head at her husband.

"Not crazy; just a simple idea. All we need is a tree, presents, food, decorations and I have an oven." explained Hodgins standing up.

"I have to admit this could work if we divide and conquer." Booth said standing next to Hodgins.

"I don't mind taking the kids to get a tree." Sweets said.

"Sweets you cannot take nine kids to get a tree. We'll have a certain amount of kids between us." Brennan said.

"Fine, I'll have Allie and Katy." Sweets said.

"I'll go shopping for presents with the twins." Angela said.

By the end of the discussion, Sweets had taken Allie, Katy to the tree lot, Angela had taken Kathy and Damon to the mall, Booth, and Hodgins had taken Parker, Harry, and Michael to get the turkey while Cam, Brennan, Izzie, and Jordan had started to decorate the Jeffersonian.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So we need a Douglas fir, about twenty feet high" Sweets said looking at the trees.

"Do we have to be specific about a Christmas tree?" asked Katy in her usual curiosity.

"Yes. Douglas firs are less likely to produce needles and I am not having the cleaners having a pop at me for the amount of needles that fall on the floor." Sweets answered.

"Ok." The six-year-old said shrugging.

"Excuse me. How much is it for this tree?" Sweets asked the seller.

"Um… Fifty eight dollars." answered the seller looking at the price tag on the tree.

"Great. Can you strap it to the top of my car? It's the silver Honda." Sweets said handing the money over.

"Sorry. Not my job. You'll have to do it yourself." The seller walked away and Sweets followed him.

"Have you got any straps? My car isn't a Land Rover."

"Sorry dude." The seller walked away and Sweets, rather defeated, walked over to the tree.

"Right we may have to place this in the back. Can I have a hand?" Sweets asked Katy

"I'm six. You expect me to be able to carry that?" Katy said.

It was a bit much to ask a six-year-old to help him lift a tree onto the car. Maybe he could call Booth and Hodgins to help. They were around the corner after all.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Why are there different breeds of turkey?" Hodgins asked looking confused at the four types of turkeys on the shelf.

"I have no idea. Some taste better than the other I suppose." Parker answered looking equally confused. "Plus there is free range ones as well."

"We should just pick one." said Michael.

"We could but there are a lot of people to feed." Hodgins said. "Would two turkeys be enough?"

"Perhaps." the sixteen-year-old and the seven-year-old answered in unison.

"Perhaps what?" asked Booth pushing the trolley with Harry in the child seat. The one-year-old was not pleased with the idea but Booth didn't want a repeat of what happened to Parker when he was the same age.

"We should get two turkeys." Hodgins said.

"I suppose that would be enough for the majority of us. That reminds me. Can you pass the small meat substitute?" Booth said pointing to the small meat substitute above the large stacks of turkey. Parker managed to grab it and gave it to his father. "Thanks Bud."

"No problem. Do you have any idea which turkey to buy?" asked Parker.

"No. Bones usually does this." Booth answered. "Maybe we should call her to help."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, so I found a whole bunch of old decorations from last year's Christmas party." said Cam walking onto the platform with a box. She placed it on the autopsy table while Brennan was sorting out some plugs.

"Great, you may have to give me a minute though." Brennan said tugging on the wire.

"I don't think that is the way to do it Doctor Brennan."

"I know but if I don't tug then it won't come out." Brennan said as she gave an even sharper tug finally pulling it out but the lights also went out. "Oh no."

Brennan stood up realising that she had blown the power out and therefore putting them under lockdown.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"We need all this as presents?" asked Kathy looking at the list.

"If we want to have Christmas today sweetie then yeah." said Angela moving around the clothes aisle to try to look for some tacky jumpers for the boys.

"Why can't we just get Santa to do it?" The five-year-old asked.

"I don't know, maybe because Santa doesn't deliver on the 18th December." responded Angela.

"Fair enough." The girl said as she tried to keep her twin close to her, just in case he did a runner. Which he was very prone at doing. She spotted a jumper saying 'sweet' on the arm. "Hey Mom, what about this?"

"Well that is your Uncle Sweets sorted." Angela said picking the item up and putting it in the cart. "See any with Booth or Hodgins on?"

"No." The two children answered.

"I can see spaceships though." Damon said pointing to the toy aisle.

"Ok, let's grab the next three jumpers we see." Angela said rolling her eyes in amusement at her son.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Any luck?" Cam asked Brennan when she got off the phone.

"There should be a sheet of paper hanging up on Hodgins' office wall that should tell us how to trick the lockdown system." answered Brennan.

"Great, I'll get that while you help the kids." Cam left the platform and Brennan watched her daughter, Izzie, and Cam's son, Jordan wrap tinsel around the bars of the platform. "Hey, Iz, Jordon. Do you need any help?" Brennan said kneeling down next to them.

"Can you pass that mistletoe over please?" asked Izzie pushing some of her brown hair out of her face. Brennan did what she was asked and Izzie attached the mistletoe to the bar.

"You two are doing a really good job of this." said Brennan.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Brennan." said Brennan answering her phone which Booth had changed the ringtone to Jingle Bell Rock.

_"Hey Bones, can we have some help here?" _Booth said on the other end of the phone line.

"Depends on what it is." said Brennan.

_"We're at the supermarket and we have no clue as to what turkey to buy."_

"I go to the Farmers Market to get the turkey. It's always fresh and free range."

_"You have to be kidding me. Bones that is thirty miles away."_

"Well, I'm sorry Booth but you'll have to choose the turkey yourself. You may have to take your time however."

_"Why?"_

"I blew the power and it triggers a lockdown."

_"You guys need to get a new security system."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, we may have to resort to Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Booth said putting his phone away.

"Bones didn't give you any clue?" asked Parker.

"If you want to travel thirty miles to the Farmers Market." answered Booth.

"It shouldn't be this hard." Hodgins said. "It's a damn turkey."

"I know but everyone is really picky. It has to be free range or Angela will not eat it, Katy doesn't like the bones and it shouldn't have any read spots." Parker said.

"The one in the middle looks about right." Michael said pointing to the turkey with the blue ribbon printed on.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Come on you -" said Sweets trying to push the tree onto the car but quickly stopped before he cursed in front of the girls. "Katy can you go and find some help, please?"

"Sure." The child said as she skipped off and Sweets still struggled to get the tree on the car.

"Come on!" He shouted.

"Need some help buddy?" Someone asked. It was a very scary biker man who was standing next to Katy.

"Um… yes." Sweets said nervously.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, give it a minute and we should have the power back on." Cam said fiddling with some fuses.

"Ok, Jordan, Izzie. Stand away from the bars!" Brennan called to the children and they responded by running towards Brennan.

"Ready?" asked Cam.

"Yes." Brennan said as Cam flicked a switch and the lights came on and the lights that Brennan and the kids had wrapped around the platform came on and it looked magnificent.

"Oh wow." said Cam staring at the lights and decorations.

"I concur it looks amazing." said Brennan

"You two did a brilliant job." Cam said to the children and they smiled at their creation.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Have we missed anything?" Angela asked when she and the twins were at the checkout.

"I don't think so." Kathy said. "I think."

"Allie's doll, I forgot to pick it up." said Angela when she double-checked her items on the conveyor belt and the shopping list in her hand.

"I'll get it quickly." Damon said before jogging to the doll aisle to look for Allie's present and he spotted it. It was on the top shelf. He tried to jump up to reach it, however his legs couldn't reach it properly.

"Do you need some help?" A person said behind him. It was a shop worker who had taken pity on the small boy

"Yes I need to get that doll for a friend." Damon said pointing to the doll.

"Here let me grab that." the shop worker reached for the doll and gave it to Damon. "Here you go."

"Thank you Mr Shop Worker man." Damon said before running towards the checkout where Angela was picking out extra chewing gum and breath mints. "Mommy I have the doll." Damon said running up to the artist. "What is with all the gum?"

"You can never have too much gum Damon. Never too much." Angela answered.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Do you need some help Dr Sweets?" asked Brennan when she saw Sweets pulling in the tree with Katy carrying the end of it with Allie trailing behind.

"You can help me push it up against the side of the platform." said Sweets. Brennan replaced her daughter and helped Sweets lean the tree in the corner of the platform.

"Couldn't you have gotten a smaller tree?" asked Brennan.

"I have already been asked that by your kid." Sweets responded. He looked at the decorations around the platform. "Wow it looks great."

"Izzie and Jordan did a very good job on the decorations while Cam and I tried to get the electric on." said Brennan.

"Hey." Booth said coming in with a turkey in his hands, followed by Hodgins carrying in some other shopping bags. "Wow, this looks great."

"I concur. Anyway how are you going to cook the turkey?" asked Brennan.

"I have an oven that should have it done in a few hours." said Hodgins.

"Can I help?" asked Katy, Parker, and Michael, all rather enthusiastically.

"Sure." Hodgins said walking into his office followed by Michael, Parker, and Katy.

"Should we get the table ready?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Brennan said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A few hours or so later, everyone was sitting around a table on the platform when Hodgins came around with the turkey on a large plate.

"And for the piece de résistance." Hodgins said placing it in the middle of the table.

"Wow, it looks so good." said Angela.

"Thank you." Hodgins, Booth, Parker, and Michael said in unison.

"I have to admit you have outdone yourselves boys." Cam said. "How long did it take you to pick this turkey out?"

"Not long." They all replied.

"Did you go to the Farmers Market?" Brennan asked.

"No. Michael picked it out randomly." said Booth.

"Well, I have to admit it seemed impossible but this was a success." said Sweets.

"Hey, here is to a Merry Christmas wherever we are." Hodgins said raising his glass.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said raising their glasses.

**Up next: Hodgins, interns, a toddler, Finn dressed as Santa Claus and a dog race. What can go wrong?**

**(P.S. I can do companion pieces for certain chapters if you request it.)**

**Anyway I would like some constructive criticism because I did work really hard on this. Thank you. **


	2. Uncle Finn is Santa Claus?

**Based on the first ever Simpsons episode 'Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire'. I just needed a silly Hodgins/Squinterns fic. By the way, the spelling mistakes when Molly speaks are intentional since she has just turned two. Just a give a heads up before someone picks up on it.**

**Central Characters: Hodgins, Finn, Wendell, and Fisher.**

**OC introductions: Molly Bray**

_You better watch out, you better not cry, __  
__Better not pout, I'm telling you why._  
_Santa Claus is coming to town._  
_He's making a list, and checking it twice; _  
_He's gonna find out who's naughty and nice._  
_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_Frank Sinatra - Santa Claus is Coming to Town _

_24th December 2019_

Finn Abernathy could not believe that he had been reduced to this. He had to work as a Santa Claus in a department store to help pay for some damages that an explosion that had caused to the lab. Unfortunately, Colin Fisher had been moonlighting as an elf in the same store so his secret was at risk of being exposed. In addition, there was another issue. He could see Wendell Bray with his two-year-old daughter, Molly, and he would recognise Finn in an instant. Also, Jack Hodgins was not far from Wendell and he would also recognise Finn.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" asked Finn putting on a deep voice.

"I want a puppy." The child on his lap said. "Preferably a Labrador or a Golden Retriever."

"Ok, Santa will see what he can do. Now smile for the camera." Finn said pointing to Fisher with the camera. After the photo was taken, the child left his lap and an eight-year-old was put in place.

"So what's your name buddy?" He asked adopting the accent again.

"I'm Brock Hyman, who the hell are you?" The boy asked in a cheeky manner.

"I'm jolly old St Nick." replied Finn sounding annoyed.

"Well, we'll see about that." The child said as he pulled the beard and all three men were surprised having seen the ruckus. Fisher managed to grab the child from Finn's lap but his biggest shock was seeing Finn.

"Cover for me." Finn whispered before walking into the grotto. Out of concern, both former interns followed as did Hodgins.

"Hey." they said upon entering. Wendell stood near the door holding tightly onto Molly's hand in case she decided to do a runner.

"Oh great. Just what I need." Finn said.

"Why are you dressed as Santa Claus?" asked Fisher.

"Why are you dressed as an elf?" Wendell asked Fisher.

"To get away from my mother. She gets really crazy this time of year. It may have something to do with the Winter Solstice." answered Fisher.

"Ok, fair point." Hodgins said with a little confusion

"Why are you working as a Santa Claus?" Wendell asked Finn

"I'm broke. Remember when Arastoo and I blew up the autopsy room? Well while he could pay it back, that took all my expenses" Finn explained.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Wendell.

"About a month." Finn said. "Why are you here anyway? On Christmas eve."

"I needed to get something last-minute." Wendell explained.

"Same." Hodgins said.

"Isn't Santa su-pose to be fat?" asked Molly. Despite being two years old, Molly was extremely observant if things did not look right to her. "You not Santa!"

"She's one smart cookie." said Fisher.

"Ok." said Finn taking the beard and hat off. "Hey Molls."

"Uncle Finn is Santa Claus?" asked Molly in confusion looking in between her father and Finn. She let go of her father's hand and toddled slightly forward.

"I'm not Santa Claus." Finn began crouching to her level. "Santa sent a special message to your Uncle Finn saying that he is unable to see all the children before Christmas, and he wanted me to help him. Is that okay?"

"Why?" asked Molly.

"Well, your Uncle Fisher and I are Santa's helpers." answered Finn.

Wendell, out of the sight of his daughter, shook his head and covered his eyes. This was going to be an interesting subject to talk about when she is older.

"So you won't tell anyone?" asked Finn. Slowly, Molly's tiny lips curved up into a smile.

"Pom-ise." said Molly crossing her heart.

"Now that is done we need to get back out there and see the kids and get kicked in the shins." Fisher said walking out the door.

"All work and no fun being Santa." said Hodgins.

"Tell me about it." murmured Fisher.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, Finn and Fisher had finished their shift while Wendell and Hodgins had finished the last-minute shopping.

"Fancy going to the Downs?" asked Fisher pulling on his coat.

"The what?" Finn asked looking confused.

"The local dog races." said Wendell picking Molly up. The toddler seemed to be a little bewildered as to what her 'uncles' and father were on about but she perked a little at the word dog. "I'm not sure. It's Christmas Eve and everyone will be wondering where we are. Plus I doubt they'll let Molly in."

"They will. Believe me." Fisher said a little cavalier.

"Wendell has a point; if we are not back soon then they'll have the police around." Hodgins said.

"One hour." said Fisher.

Hodgins pondered over it one moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." Hodgins said picking up his shopping.

"I want to see the doggies." said Molly, rather cheerfully with a beaming smile on her face. Wendell, being a bit of a pushover when it came to his little girl, caved.

"I'm going to live to regret this." Wendell said rubbing Molly's blonde head through her hat.

"Fine, I'll join you." Finn said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what dog are we looking at?" asked Hodgins while they were at the track. Fisher had selected a dog while Wendell had Molly on his shoulders because she wanted to see the dogs.

"Number six. Wonder Run." Fisher said pointing to a gray greyhound.

"That skinny little bag of bones?" Hodgins asked squinting at the dog.

"They're all skinny little bags of bones Hodgins." Wendell said.

"This better work." said Finn holding the ticket.

_Number 8, Swishy Flitneck, has been replaced by Number 12, Fortune Cookie._" said the announcer over the loud-speaker.

"Wait did you hear that?" Hodgins asked as a light bulb in Finn's head went off.

"Yeah it was an announcement." said Wendell.

"Fortune Cookie. It is a sign." Finn said in excitement.

"It is a coincidence." said Wendell.

"I need to go somewhere." Finn said as he dashed off towards the betting stand. "What are the odds on Fortune Cookie?"

"Ninety nine to one." said the bookie.

"Yes. That should be enough for a great present for my girlfriend. thirteen dollars on Fortune Cookie." Finn gave a couple of bills and got his betting slip before returning to where Fisher and Wendell were. "Got my betting slip."

"Nothing good is coming out if this." Wendell said.

"Who are you betting on?" Finn asked.

"I spent the last of my money on a silver bracelet for my wife. I have no money to bet." Wendell said. "Someone has to be the responsible adult here."

"You're only acting like the responsible one because you have your daughter with you." Hodgins said and Wendell, childishly, stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, so the mature adult."

_"And they're off! Wonder Run takes the lead followed by Forrest Rum and on his tail is Thunderbolt. Tailing in last place is Fortune Cookie." _said the announcer over the loud-speaker.

"Maybe this is the suspense before the miracle happens." said Finn.

"Sure, in the Land of the Pixies." Wendell said under his breath.

"_They're coming around the penultimate bend. Wonder Run still in the lead coming up to the final bend and Wonder Run crosses the line followed by Thunderbolt and Diamond Diamante_."

"Why is it that I know that your better half is not here, yet I feel the look of disapproval?" said Finn slowly looking up towards the little girl on his friend's shoulders while Wendell shook his head as if to say 'I told you so'.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Well, there goes my Merry Christmas." Finn said sulking while leaning against Wendell's car while Wendell loaded a sleepy Molly into the car seat.

"You still got some great gifts so don't beat yourself up." Wendell said. "You're completely exhausted aren't you petal. Best get you home before your mom has my guts as Christmas decorations." He said to his daughter.

"I thought you were coming to my place." Hodgins said.

"I am. You know what I meant." said Wendell closing the back door. "Carls might be a little late so we need to get to yours quickly."

"Go on get out of here." someone shouted and they heard a dog barking and it was coming towards Hodgins.

"Whoa… Careful doggy." Hodgins said holding his arms up to stop the dog knocking him over. The dog jumped up him and panted excitedly. "Hey it's Fortune Cookie." he said as he rubbed the dog's head.

"I think he likes you." Finn said.

"You don't think…"

"You are putting him in your car." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked Angela when her husband, Finn and Wendell – with the sleeping toddler in his arms – finally entered the Hodgins residence.

"Shopping." All three men answered.

"Since eight o'clock this morning? Guys it's ten in the evening."

"Sorry." They all said.

"I was worried where you were. You could have at least called." She said folding her arms.

"Hodgins needed some help finding the perfect gift so I helped him out." explained Finn.

"And I think you are going to like this one Ange." said Hodgins going towards the car again.

"It better not be a diamond necklace. I know they say diamonds are a girl's best friend, however when you get it every Christmas since you have been married, the novelty wears off." said Angela.

"Is this one of those women things that we men have to try to work out?" Wendell asked looking confused. Hodgins came in with a dog lead and attached to it was Fortune Cookie.

"Oh my God. He is so cute." Angela said going to fuss the dog.

"We got our own decider to help us choose." Finn said nodding over to the small girl asleep in her father's arms. Lying obviously.

"Does he have a name?"

"Umm… Cookie." Hodgins said. Well at least didn't say Number Twelve.

"So you don't need extravagant gifts to make people happy at Christmas." asked Finn.

"No Finn, you don't." Wendell said.

"Aw, Jack this is the best Christmas gift ever." said Angela before moving up to her husband and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm just going to get a drink." said Finn.

"Yeah, I'm just going to find a place for Molly to sleep." said Wendell. Hodgins murmured something incoherent against his wife's lips. "Pardon?" asked Wendell confused.

"Upstairs on the left." said Angela.

**Next: It's a Wonderful Life anyone?**


	3. It's a Wonderful Lance

**Based on It's a Wonderful Life, Sweets reaches a low point after the death of Daisy and feels as though life would be better without him. Will someone help him? **

**One direct quote from the film is featured so I don't technically own that line. Or the characters of Bones. ****I promise you this will be the only remotely sad one.**

**Central characters: Sweets**

**OC introductions: Lisa Whitesell - picture a redheaded Zooey Deschanel and Clementine, the Clarence character.**

_"Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?"_

_(Henry Travers - It's a Wonderful Life)_

_8th December 2013_

Brennan had just left his office and Sweets was sitting on his shrink chair looking at a photo of Daisy. The impact of her death - as a result of a hostage situation that ended in an explosion - hadn't hit him has hard as it had done in the previous few months. However, with the upcoming holidays approaching soon, he had felt depressed.

Everyone seemed to be happy but not him. Booth and Brennan were married, Angela and Hodgins were expecting twins in a week, Cam was happily married, Wendell was on the verge of getting back together with his ex-girlfriend Carlie, Fisher and Arastoo actually had dates, Finn was with Michelle, and Clark had Nora. Everyone had someone.

Helping Brennan, who had her own personal trauma, seemed to give him something to focus on but she was due to take a break for Christmas and so was he so they wouldn't be meeting again until January. He was alone. Everybody had someone to love but him.

Taking the photo out of the frame, he got up and went out of his office and towards his car but not before bumping into Booth.

"Hey, Sweets, feeling alright?" the agent asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'm… fine Agent Booth. I just had Doctor Brennan in my office. She had Izzie with her." answered Sweets.

"Sorry, I just got loaded with an arrest and I had to do it. I would have taken her otherwise."

"Izzie was no trouble; quiet as a mouse. Doctor Brennan looks better."

"She does. She has talked to me a little bit. Anyway are you coming to this party at the lab tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, well I'll see you there." Booth said as walked away and Sweets proceeded to his car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Sweets pulled up at the end of Arlington Memorial bridge, locked the door before walking over to the side of the bridge. He climbed, and sat on the ledge, holding the picture of Daisy in his right hand before the wind blew it out of his hand and into the open air.

Looking down at the water, he closed his eye and pushed himself off the side and into the freezing cold water.

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_"_If Heaven is this comfortable, I should have died sooner_." Sweets thought when he opened his eyes. "_Wait, is there a reason why I am in my office?"_ he sat up and realised how soaking wet he was and that he left a giant wet patch on the couch. _

_"That is going to be difficult to get out." a voice said and he came face to face with a rather beautiful women. She was tall, had long blonde hair, and was wearing a white dress and a fur over coat with a gold belt. She looked immaculate compared to Sweets' rumpled, damp shirt and trousers._

_"Umm. Do I know you?" asked Sweets._

_"No, well you may but it isn't likely. I'm_ _Clementine de la Bloomwood. I'm your guardian angel."_

_"I have a guardian angel?"_

_"Everyone has one. Even the atheists. I'm required to guide you into the right path. You jumped off a bridge and this is your limbo."_

_"So I'm not dead?"_

_"Only if you want to be."_

_"To be fair I wish I wasn't even born."_

_"How so?"_

_"No one loves me. Everyone has someone to love but me."_

_"Do you really wish you have never been born?"_

_"Yes. Everyone would be better off without me."_

_"Would you like to see what you would look like if you were never born?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Go through that door there and you will see."_

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_Walking pass many agents that he recognised, Sweets looked around and saw Booth. Only it was a dishevelled version of the man Sweets knew. "Agent Booth." said Sweets walking up towards the man._

_"Yes?" Booth said moodily. "Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am. I'm Doctor Sweets. I was yours and Doctor Brennan's psychologist for two years."_

_"I don't think so buddy. Bones and I haven't worked together since I arrested her dad. She went to Maluku and came back with some tall prick called Geoffrey."_

_"Wait that isn't right. I was assigned to see if you two could work together following Max's arrest. I kind of messed it up and you went to Afghanistan and came back with - wait you don't have a girlfriend called Hannah do you?"_

_"No. I don't have the time for a woman nowadays."_

_"Well that's a relief." said Sweets under her breath. "So do you still talk to Dr Brennan?" _

_"I haven't spoken to her since before she went to Maluku. Angela told me about the new guy in her life. Why am I even telling you this?" said Booth as he walked away leaving a very perplexed Sweets. _

_"Bad realisation?" said_ _Clementine beside him._

_"I don't get it. If Booth and Brennan were not in therapy with me then they wouldn't be together now?"_

_"Pretty much. FBI split them up before they were certain about how they felt about each other. They barely interacted following that."_

_"What's wrong with Booth? He looks a mess."_

_"What do you think? You are the psychologist."_

_"From what I heard based on their first case and even their wedding vows, Brennan helped Booth sort his life out and now that she isn't in his life anymore… he is deteriorating. I assume the bags under his eyes are the result of all night gambling."_

_"Absolutely hit the nail on the head."_

_"Is Doctor Brennan happy?"_

_"Do you want to know?"_

_"Yes."_

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_"Jesus." Sweets whispered when he saw the bruise under Brennan's eye. She didn't look like the strong woman he knew. Without thinking, he stood next to her and ordered a coffee. "Hi."_

_"Do you want something?" asked Brennan._

_"A coffee." Sweets answered in a bit of humour. "Walk into a filing cabinet?" he nodded to the bruise._

_"Yes." Brennan answered but knowing Brennan, Sweets knew that she was lying._

_"Honestly?"_

_"Yes. I was picking up a file that had dropped on the floor, the draw was open, and I stood up too sharply. Who are you anyway?"_

_"A friend."_

_"I know my friends and you are not one of them."_

_"Ok, a friend you haven't met yet." _

_"One organic fair trade coffee to takeaway Doctor Brennan." the waitress said handing Brennan a coffee cup._

_"Thank you." Brennan took the drink. "Listen, I don't know who you are but stay out of my business." she walked away from Sweets._

_"She's being hit by this Geoffrey. I can tell when she is lying." Sweets said to_ _Clementine_

_"Yes. You are getting better at this. This has been going on since she came back from Maluku about three years ago."_

_"Why has she not got out of there?"_

_"Fear I suppose."_

_"Do you want to know what happened to Daisy in this life?"_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"Only if you want to. I'm not going to force you."_

_"Fine. Take me to her."_

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_Daisy Wick was looking at some remains when Sweets walked on to the platform. She looked up and smiled at Sweets. "Can I help you?" she asked._

_"I don't know." Sweets said. "I don't think so. I just wanted to… I'm not actually sure."_

_"Do you work at the FBI?"_

_"I do. Not as an agent but as a psychologist. I'm Doctor Lance Sweets."_

_"Daisy Wick. I'm one of Doctor Brennan's interns. I'm just working on the case. Are you doing the same?"_

_"No, I just wanted to come here."_

_"Ok." Daisy raised her left eyebrow in confusion. _

_"I'm know you may not know who the hell I am or why I'm here but I know who you are and I just wanted to do this one last thing." he walked over to her and gave her a small but tender kiss on the lips, which - in spite of being confused - she responded._

_"Ok. Thank you." she said when the separated. "Any reason for you to kissed me?"_

_"Just because." he shrugged his shoulders before leaving._

_Walking through the hallways of the Jeffersonian, he bumped into Clementine. "Made your decision?" she asked._

_"I understand now. I was good for everyone. They do actually like me." said Sweets._

_"You see Lance; you've really had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to just throw it away?"_

_"I think I'll go home. They all need me."_

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" someone asked shaking Sweets awake. he sat up slightly and pushed some of his damp hair out of his face.

"No. I'm fine I just need to get somewhere." Sweets said as he stood up and ran towards his car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Booth when Sweets finally came through the lab doors. Sweets had run home to get changed from his wet clothing to avoid suspicion.

"Walking." Sweets answered.

"Ok. Feeling alright? You seemed a little off earlier."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to get a drink."

"Up on the platform in the autopsy table." Booth pointed to the platform, Sweets walked away, and Booth shook his head before sipping his beer.

Up on the platform, Sweets was about to pick his favourite brand of beer when his hand knocked into someone else's. "Sorry." he said looking up and seeing a woman standing there.

"No I'm sorry. I was trying to get the beer next to it." she said laughing. "Don't I know you?"

"I think so. Were you at the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm one of Temperance's cousins. I'm Lisa. Lisa Whitesell."

"Oh yeah, Margret's sister. You kind of look like her only with red hair. Lance Sweets, but everyone calls me Sweets."

"What would you prefer?"

"Lance will do."

**Next: Another Squinterns story but with a little love to be spread around.**


	4. Love is Actually Among the Squinterns

**Squintern Chapter! You might want to brush your teeth after reading this. I needed something corny in this anyway after Thursday's chapter. Quick message, I am going to be posting only on Saturdays up until 22nd and the final chapter should be on the 23rd or 24th - just so it coincides with Christmas better.**

**Central Characters: Wendell, Arastoo, and Finn**

**OC Introductions: Carlie Edwards - Wendell's love interest also pregnant with their first child together (I kind of see her as Emma Watson) - and Aamina - love interest for Arastoo who he meets randomly in a shop (kind of like Priya from the Big Bang Theory).**

_"Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow Airport. General opinions starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaking suspicion love actually is all around."_

_(Hugh Grant - Love Actually)_

_2nd December 2017_

"You don't look happy." Finn said to Arastoo when he saw him walking onto the lab platform looking miserable. Both were dressed in blue lab coats.

"My parents keep pestering me to try to find a woman so I can get married." answered Arastoo.

"Well, I don't know much about that." Finn said "Have you tried telling them you haven't found the right woman yet?"

"I can try but they are desperate." answered Arastoo. "You cannot keep living your life alone. You need a wife and children." he said in a mock Iranian accent, "That is what my mother keeps telling me."

"Really, my mother keeps telling me to not have kids before I'm thirty. Have you got any advice?" said Finn when he saw Wendell walking up onto the platform.

"On what?" Wendell asked looking perplexed while doing the buttons on his blue lab coat.

"My mother is trying to get me to marry a woman and have kids." Arastoo said. "I think now I am thirty-one, I_ need_ to be with someone."

Wendell said, "Maybe you should find someone. You deserve it more than I do."

"You just got lucky." said Finn.

A groan was heard behind Wendell. They all looked towards Wendell's heavily pregnant, long-term girlfriend Carlie who looked exhausted, and was dressed in a cream trench coat, purple sweater-dress, black tights and boots, and white hat; her usually slender frame slumped with the large swelling of her stomach.

"Holy cow." exclaimed Finn.

"Thanks." She responded, her English accent laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean you look fat. You look radiant in fact. It took me by surprise." stammered Finn trying to cover up his mistake.

"Stop, save yourself." Arastoo said between gritted teeth.

"Finn, its fine." said Carlie. "I'm aware that I am the size of Mount Kilimanjaro."

"Why are you here Carls?" Wendell asked placing his hand on her waist (not that she had a waist being eight months pregnant, so Wendell settled for the side of her bump).

"I got bored." She answered. "Daytime television sucks."

"To be fair, she has got a point." said Finn.

"I thought you had to stay at home now that you are getting close. What are you three weeks away?" Arastoo said.

"Yeah but I thought it wouldn't hurt for a couple of hours to go out. I thought I could get the Christmas shopping out the way before she pops out. Not that she will actually pop out. That would be way too easy." answered Carlie.

"And you came here to tell me that?" Wendell asked a little confused.

"I forgot my phone. And my keys." answered Carlie sheepishly but with a heart-warming smile.

"You are going on your own?" Wendell asked out of concern. He was worried in case she went into labour and since she had forgotten her phone, she wouldn't be able to call him.

"Well, you could come with me. You can come as well boys." She said to the other boys.

"Well, we don't have much to do here." said Arastoo.

"We might as well." Finn said. "Dr Saroyan's given us a very generous lunch break."

"If I'm lucky I might meet a woman." said Arastoo.

"Your mom been nagging you again?" asked Carlie.

"Yeah."

"I bet you that the right woman is right around the corner."

bxbxbxbxbxb

In the shopping mall, the four had split with Wendell tailing after Carlie and Finn and Arastoo looking in the clothes department.

Currently, Wendell and Carlie were in a toy section of Target. They had met one March and been together for five years and Wendell, being absolutely head over heels in love with Carlie, saw pass the heavy bump, dark circles under her emerald-green eyes, out of balance frame and swollen ankles instead he saw the mild-mannered, pretty twenty-one year old woman who his twenty-five year old self met and fell in love with.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Wendell.

"Um… Noisy games like Zoozit and Kazay." answered Carlie shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I had a list but I cannot find it and I have been seriously forgetful lately. Not really any different to normal."

Wendell rolled his eyes. While he thought her slight forgetfulness was rather cute, Carlie gets frustrated when she forgets something. It was always a game of 'to-may-toe, toe-mah-toe' with them. Her major flaw is that she is self-critical - mainly due to the men in her life hurting her emotionally - but since she met Wendell, she had grown in confidence ever so slightly.

"Ok, honey, we'll get everything we can. Are you feeling all right because you look uncomfortable?"

"I am but with Christmas around the corner I thought that I'm not going to have time to do the shopping after she comes along."

"Ok, um, I think I remember you writing down something about a Captain America action figure for Will."

"Oh yeah. So that is Will sorted." She said placing her hand on her bump.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hand on top of hers and felt a little kick under his hand. Wendell had been jumpy at the first sign of her grimacing or groaning for the last few weeks. Carlie wasn't really bothered because at least she knew he would be ready for when the baby actually came. At least she hoped. Angela hadn't helped with the conversation about Hodgins' reaction when Angela was in labour with Michael.

"She's just kicking away. So what do you want for Christmas?" asked Carlie.

"You." said Wendell.

"Anything that can fit into a box, or anything to be honest."

"Maybe another shirt perhaps."

"Do you really need one?"

"Not really but I have you. That is all I need."

"You are so corny." She said smiling. "It's a good thing I like corny." She said before she kissed him softly, one hand cupping his face and the other on his shoulder. He smiled against her mouth and his hand went to her warm brown hair while the other caressed her lower back.

The onlookers smiled at the youngish couple locked in their embrace. To the onlookers they were a young expectant couple in love, which was nice to see at Christmas. However, Wendell and Carlie were completely oblivious to their surroundings until their unborn daughter sharp kicking brought them back to reality.

Carlie rested her head against his forehead and her eyes dampened. Inwardly she condemned herself for getting all teary and emotional over a kiss – a pretty spectacular kiss – but she couldn't help it with the hormones and, well, Wendell.

"You okay?" asked Wendell. She nodded and Wendell placed a loving kiss on her forehead and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Now, come on. Let's get that action figure, get home, get you fed and then we can do whatever we want to this evening."

"Ok, deal." She said taking his hand. Quickly she rubbed her eyes with her gloved hand before the salty water started to pour down her face. "Besides, I could really do with a chocolate chip cookie dipped in Nutella, and we could do with coming up with a name."

"I still like Grace."

"So do five other parents. I like Poppy."

"It's a bit too happy."

"How about Robin? It's perfect."

bxbxbxbxbxb

In another section of Target, Finn and Arastoo were going through the clothes racks looking for something as a random gift to give to someone.

"Why do people have different sizes? Why cannot everyone be one size?" asked Finn.

"its stuff like that brings Social Darwinism to life." Arastoo said turning away after picking up a jumper but bumped into someone dropping both their items. "I'm sorry." He said bending down to help the woman retrieve her shopping.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't looking." She said helping him. They both looked up at the same time and stopped when they looked at each other. She was Middle-Eastern Asian with deep chocolate-brown eyes and raven colour hair. "Hi," She said standing up, "I'm Aamina."

"I'm Arastoo." Se said also standing up. Finn looked between them and ducked out of sight behind the clothes rack. "I'm sorry, again."

"Don't be. Um, Christmas shopping?" asked Aamina

"Yeah, well just shopping." He said with a nervous smile. "You?"

"Christmas nah, my mother just wanted me to pick something up. Plans for a meeting between a man and me apparently. I swear she'll never be happy until she has found me a husband."

"Same only a wife not a husband." He said uncomfortably. "I have to grab something before I have to get back to work."

"Oh, ok, I can give you my number and we can have a non-Christmas drink." She said pulling out a business card and handing it to Arastoo.

"Cool, so I'll call you." He said. Aamina smiled before she walked away. Arastoo leaned against one of the racks looking at the number on the card.

"So," Finn said popping up from behind the rack, "pretty."

"She is a lawyer."

"How do you know?"

"Says so on her card."

"Right are you going to call her?"

"Maybe."

"You cannot keep living your life alone. You need a wife and children." Finn said in a very bad Middle Eastern accent. Rolling his eyes, Arastoo pulled his phone out and dialled the number on the card.

_"Checking to see if I gave you a bogus number?"_

**Next: Christmas with the Bones team.**

**BTW: After Monday's episode, I ship Arastoo and Cam. It had to be said.**


	5. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**I thought I would mark the halfway point with this story with an extra long chapter… Have fun.**

**Central Characters: Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Parker, Wendell, Finn, Michelle, Lisa, and Carlie.**

**OC introduction: Mrs Shumach (pronounced shoo-mack) - Brennan and Booth's neighbour.**

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,__  
__Jack Frost nipping at your nose._  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,_  
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._  
_Everybody knows a turkey,_  
_And some mistletoe._  
_Help to make the season bright._  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_Michael Bublé – The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)_

_24th December 2020_

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was doing their own thing.

Booth, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Wendell were finishing a case on a murdered actor who was staring in a stage adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, while Wendell's wife Carlie and Sweets' girlfriend Lisa were out shopping at the last-minute.

Allie, Jordan and Harry were hanging up the stockings while Molly was shopping with her mother and Parker was at his girlfriend's house. Only the older kids had taken an offer to go skiing in Vermont as a treat from Max and Billy. Angela and Brennan were preparing the food for the evening and the next day.

Finn was in his car driving back from a job interview in New York when one of his favorite Christmas songs came on the radio and began to sing along with it.

"_It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and banish shade. And in our world of plenty _- come on you idiot!" He yelled to the driver in front of him. _"…spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world, at Christmas time. But say a prayer, pray for the other ones. At Christmas time, it's hard but when you're having fun... _Hey Wendell join in." He said over the phone. "_There's a world outside your window."_

"_And it's a world of dread and fear."_ Wendell continued over the phone until they were singing in unison.

"_Where the only water flowing, is the bitter sting of tears, and the Christmas bells that ring there, are the clanging chimes of doom. Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you."_

"That has to be one of the best Christmas songs in the world." said Finn. "Bob Geldof and Mijure."

"_I think you mean Midge Ure."_

"Isn't it Mijure? Like Mijure cheddar cheese?"

_"No Finn. Anyway, what time are you and Michelle getting to Dr B's?"_

"Dunno I'm still driving back from New York."

"_Oh, how did you do?"_

"Well, I am disappointed… because I won't get to see your annoyingly attractive face every day."

_"You got the job?"_

"Yeah. I got the job."

"_That is awesome."_

"I just have to break it to Dr Saroyan. On a scale of one to six feet under, how dead am I?"

_"Well, you're pretty screwed."_

"Where are you anyway?"

_"Um, just outside work. I'm going to lunch with Booth and then I'm picking Carls and Molly up from the mall."_

_"_What has she got me?" The Southern boy asked excitedly.

"_You'll have to wait until tomorrow."_

"Is it clothes?"

_"No."_

"Can I eat it?"

_"No, like I said you'll have to wait. Have you done your shopping yet?"_

"Just about, I need to get a jumper for someone."

_"That someone would be me right?"_

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela was helping Brennan out with the cooking the next day, which meant having to prepare the turkey. Brennan had bought a five kilogram enough to feed ten adults and four children (Brennan being the only one out of the group not to eat it of course).

"So, what do we do first, the cranberry butter?" asked Brennan looking at the recipe book.

"Yeah, do you want to do that while I separate the sink from the meat?" Angela asked picking up a spoon.

"Sure you can do that. So I need a whole packet of butter."

"In other words, a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Can you pass the cranberries?"

Once Brennan had been given the cranberries, she tipped it into the bowl along with the butter and added some nutmeg, rosemary, thyme and sage. Having washed her hands, she mashed them together until it was an almost reddish-orange colour.

"What else do I need to do?"

"Um, can you cut up two clementines in half horizontally?"

"Does it have to be horizontal?"

"That is the way I've always done it."

"Sweetie, there seems to be an issue with your turkey."

"What?"

"We have to dunk it into a bucket of water with a bunch of vegetable and herbs and other crap."

"Is this before we stuff it with this cranberry butter?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you cut up the vegetables and I'll prepare the water."

About five minutes later, Angela asked, "Ok, that is the turkey in the bucket, shall we finish the tree?"

"You can, I'm just not so sure we've put enough sage with the turkey." Brennan said leaning over the bucket.

"Bren, you are not eating the damn thing. Just leave it and help me put the tinsel on the tree."

"Tinsel is a little tacky Angela."

"I know Brennan but the kids love it."

"They also still believe in Santa Claus but children are still naive enough to think that tinsel is classy. It's shiny and it clashes with the lights."

"Are we going to have a lengthy discussion about this?"

"If we have to."

The door knocked and Brennan went to open it and found Lisa standing at the door. "Hey Temp." She said.

"Hey Lisa, are you coming in." said Brennan.

"Yeah, can you help me bring in Lance's present?"

"How big is it? By the way do you think that tinsel is tacky or not?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So how long until Finn and Michelle get here?" asked Brennan when she was putting in the quiches in the oven.

"Um, in about five minutes." replied Cam sipping her wine. "She says she has important news to tell us. She better not be pregnant."

"Cam, Michelle is twenty-six." said Brennan.

"The worst that could happen is that she is moving to Minsk." Wendell said handing Brennan the pepper for the salad.

"Why Minsk?" asked Cam.

"It was just a thought." answered Wendell.

"Well Michelle is not moving any further than West Virginia." Cam said.

"If you say so Cam." said Brennan.

The doorbell rang and Brennan put the utensils down, but stopped moving towards the door when Booth called, "I'll get it!"

"Ok, so that is everything done then." said Brennan.

"Hey, did Molls go down okay?" Wendell asked his wife when she walked into the kitchen.

"Fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Carlie answered with a small smile on her face.

"Finn and Michelle are here." said Angela walking into the kitchen.

"Well, let's see what they have to say." Cam said taking a large gulp of wine before setting the glass down on the counter.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Wendell muttered grabbing his beer.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, the jaws of Cam Saroyan and Jack Hodgins dropped.

"New York?" Hodgins asked astonished.

"New York?" asked Cam a little louder.

"Yeah, Finn and I both got jobs in New York and they have given us a good wage." explained Michelle.

"But… that is quite far." said Hodgins.

"Two hundred and twenty-seven miles actually." Brennan said. "That is closer than West Virginia."

"We're not expecting you to be happy about this -" Finn started before being interrupted.

"Damn right Finn Abernathy." Cam said. "Did you plant this idea into her head?"

"No, Cam he did no plant ideas into my head." said Michelle. "Can't you believe for once that I can make a decision _without_ the influence of anybody else?"

This sent the room quiet for a moment. Slowly, Cam and Brennan's heads turned towards Wendell who looked a little nervous.

"Did you know about this Doctor Bray?" Cam asked her eyes drilling holes into the assistant's head. "Seems a little strange how you mention that the worst that could happen is Michelle moving to Minsk, and then she announces she is moving away to New York."

"Um… maybe." Wendell answered looking at his shoes.

After a very awkward pause, Brennan said, "I'm going to check on the quiches."

"I'm going to as well." said Angela. They both walked into the kitchen leaving some very uncomfortable people.

"I think it's great by the way." Sweets said trying to lighten the mood up.

"I do as well." said Carlie holding Wendell's hand to give him some comfort.

"New York is amazing in the winter. Walking through Central Park is like walking through the Milky Way." Lisa said.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome." said Parker.

"Except no one gets mugged in the Milky Way." said Cam.

"I know this isn't…" Michelle started but couldn't find the word.

"In this case acceptable." said Cam.

"Acceptable, but I'm only going to New York, not enlisting in the army and then going to Rwanda." she continued.

"Maybe we should just take a breather for a while. We've all had a bit to drink and we could just end up fighting if we don't take one." Sweets said.

"I concur." Booth said. "I have to get to the church anyway so I'm just going to go." He said heading out of the door.

After a moment's pause, Sweets said, "You know I could do with thanking God for all the good that has happened this year."

"I agree." Lisa, Wendell, and Carlie said in unison before they headed out to Booth's car.

"Where did everyone go?" Angela asked coming back into the living room.

"Church." answered Hodgins.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that night in Brennan and Booth's room, Booth was reading a chapter of his book, while Brennan awoke upon hearing something coming from downstairs.

"Booth did you hear that?" She asked.

"It's probably one of our guests getting a glass of water." said Booth.

"That loudly?"

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"Yes, use your alpha male skills."

Booth rolled his eyes, flung his legs over the side of the bed, and padded on sock covered feet downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Hodgins clanging around with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper not to wake up Sweets and Lisa who was lying on the couch next door.

"Angela told me to go and check on that damn turkey. It's as if I have no wife. All her attention is one this flaming bird." replied Hodgins looking in the bucket.

"Right. Why are you holding a wooden spoon?"

"I thought you were a burglar. Why are you down here?"

"Bones thought you were a burglar."

"What's with all the noise?" Sweets asked rubbing his eyes.

"We both thought we were burglars." answered Booth. "Sorry."

"No problem, I just wanted some milk anyway." Sweets said opening the fridge.

"Milk?" Hodgins asked with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up, it's for Santa not me. Al reminded me about the milk about a minute ago." said Sweets.

"Fair enough. Weird night huh?" said Booth.

"I'm beginning to wonder why you reacted the way you did Hodgins. You didn't look too pleased with Finn moving to New York." Sweets said.

"I feel like I'm losing the Squinterns. First Zach gets committed, Vincent and Daisy are murdered, and Wendell grew up, got married, and had a child, not in that precise order but you know. Now Finn is moving away. I'm losing them too quickly." explained Hodgins.

"Well, I understand the first three. However they need to find those wings and both the latter seem to have developed them." said Booth. "You didn't like Finn at first. You called him Opie."

"He called me Thurston. It was a start of a beautiful friendship." Hodgins said with a nostalgic smile on his face. "Do you think Cam will be alright in the morning?"

"I don't think she's taking this separation very well." Booth said.

"I could pull them in for couple's therapy." said Sweets.

"If you get involved then Cam is going to kick your ass." Booth said. "Come on. Let's get back to bed before we wake the whole house up."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_25th December 2020_

It was Christmas morning and everyone had gathered in the living room having been woken up at six by the kids. Brennan was doing breakfast while being helped by Carlie and the others watched _Home Alone._

"Ok, so that is the pancakes done, what about the bacon?" Brennan asked looking between the foods.

"Bren, relax. I've got it covered." Carlie said.

"I'm wondering if I missed something though." said Brennan looking around until she saw the bucket. "The turkey." she said running over to the bucket.

"Is she still obsessing over the flaming turkey?" asked Booth walking into the kitchen.

"Booth, if I don't obsess, it'll never be perfect." Brennan said placing the bird on the side.

"Christ on a bike, how big is that thing?" Carlie asked looking astonished.

"Enough to feed thirteen people." answered Brennan starting to push the cranberry butter under the turkey skin using a spoon.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't brought it to bed with us." Booth said. "What are you eating by the way?"

"I am eating wild mushroom and port brioche." answered Brennan.

"Okay." The other two occupants said.

"Sounds good." Carlie said returning her attention to the bacon.

"This cranberry sauce needs sherry." said Brennan.

"I'll get it, Booth can you keep an eye on the bacon?" Carlie said removing herself from the oven and walked into the living room towards the bar area. She grabbed the sherry before an elderly woman popped up from behind it, scaring the wits out of the younger woman, and Carlie scared the rest of the house with the small scream that left her lips.

"What is with the screaming?" said Brennan walking into the living room to find Carlie trying to regain her breath and the adults on the couch all looking as confused as Carlie was.

"There seems to be an old woman behind your bar." said Carlie once she calmed down.

"What do you mean there is an old woman behind the bar?" Brennan asked walking towards the bar and also found the old woman. "Oh my gosh, Mrs Shumach." She said. "Everyone this is Mrs Shumach. She's our next door neighbour."

"Hi." They all said looking confused.

"Was she there the whole night?" asked Sweets.

"She must have been." Brennan said. "Are you okay?" she asked Mrs Shumach.

"Yes I'm fine dear." The old woman said as she was lead to a chair that Sweets had given up.

"Have you been here the whole night?" asked Brennan out of concern.

"I must have thought it was my house Temperance." Mrs Shumach answered. "I was coming back from the church service - lovely it was - and it was dark and my lights had failed so I must have stumbled in with the key you gave me and I saw all these people here and I didn't want to disturb them so I slept behind the bar."

"You should have woken one of us up." said Carlie. "Seriously, I wouldn't have minded giving up the spare bed. Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"I'll have a brandy please, love. I would have a coffee but seeing as it is Christmas." Mrs Shumach answered. "I'm sorry if I scared you all."

"It's okay, honestly." said Carlie pouring the brandy.

"Forgive me for asking, Mrs Shumach, but is your husband worried about where you are?" asked Hodgins.

"No, Robert died during the Vietnam war and we didn't have any children." She explained as Carlie handed her a glass.

"So you have no one to spend Christmas with?" Michelle asked looking concerned.

"It's okay dear; I usually go to the Twilights Day Centre for my Christmas dinner."

"You can spend the morning with us if you like then Booth will take you to the day centre before lunch." said Brennan.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Well, that was an interesting morning." Finn said while he was standing around the kitchen counter with the other boys.

"Well, Mrs Shumach is a lonely old lady. She doesn't have much of a family so we try to help out as much as possible." said Booth checking the turkey in the oven.

"She did tell us some fun stories though." said Wendell.

"All I can hope for is that when I have grandkids, I'll be able to tell stories like those." Hodgins said.

"Can I ask you something Booth?" Sweets asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Is it a sex thing?" asked Booth.

"No. Where did you get those oven gloves?" The others looked confused for a moment and Sweets continued "Lisa bought me some last Christmas. They were a charcoal gray color."

"Nice." Hodgins and Wendell said.

"I can't have used them about three times, six at tops and then they burnt through." Sweets explained.

"Are you on dish cloths then?" asked Booth.

"Yeah."

"You're a fool." said Hodgins.

"See that burn: that was a dish cloth." Finn said holding up his left index finger.

"Tell you what Sweets. How about you keep an eye on the turkey, while I take Mrs Shumach to the Twilights Day Centre." Booth said taking the gloves off and handing them to Sweets.

He walked into the living room where Mrs Shumach was telling the girls stories. "Hey Mrs S are you ready to go?" Booth asked.

"Oh yes Seeley. I wouldn't mind visiting the little girls' room first." Mrs Shumach said being helped up by Booth.

"Who's looking after the turkey?" asked Brennan.

"Brennan, forget the damn bird for a moment." Cam said.

"Sweets is looking after it." Booth said leading Mrs Shumach out. Brennan could not have gotten up quick enough.

"Does she usually get obsessed over the turkey?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, God yes." said Cam.

"The irony being that she won't eat the bird." Angela said.

Let me guess, she threw you out?" Parker said when Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, and Finn walked in.

"Yes." They all said.

"I was having fun with those oven gloves." said Sweets. This again earned some confused looks, only from the girls this time.

"I thought Mommy said that I wasn't allowed to play with the oven gloves." Three-year-old Harry said while sitting on Parker's lap.

"The thing is Harry; your Uncle Lance is a bit of a child on Christmas so Mommy has to be firmer with him than she usually is." Angela whispered to him.

"She lets me use the oven gloves." said Parker.

"You're not as clumsy as Sweets." said Booth.

"Thanks." said Sweets sarcastically.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Dinner was finally served with the turkey as the centrepiece and the sides of mash, roast, stuffing, sprouts, cranberry sauce, and the roasted root vegetables.

"Well, Bones, your obsession with the turkey paid off." Booth said taking a bite out of it.

"Told you so." Brennan said.

"It doesn't even taste like turkey. It's like salmon." Cam said. "Though not the tinned kind."

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"You did a very good job on this Dr B." Wendell said.

"What was the purpose of putting it in a bucket of water though?" asked Cam.

"It said so in the recipe book." said Brennan.

"Fair enough." said Cam

"Well this is nice all of us sitting here enjoying Christmas dinner." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Well, I have a couple of deserts." Brennan said.

"Do you mind us staying until New Years Day?" asked Hodgins.

"I really don't think Kirsty can handle the dog anymore," Angela said. "but he has got a point."

"So, present time after dinner. If we can move." said Cam.

After dinner was done, Cam helped clear the table along with Michelle, Carlie, and Brennan.

"Are you still unhappy about me moving to New York?" Michelle asked Cam when they put the dishes in the sink.

"Remember when I found you again and you said I loved you and that we were a family. Then I just left? Well I don't have much going for me at the moment so I feel like you are abandoning me." Cam explained.

"Cam, just call Paul. Jordan and I are tired of you two not getting on because you're a flaming workaholic." Michelle said the response was getting three stunned expressions. "I need to stop being a burden and allow my wings to grow."

"Ok, I understand that but I just wanted you to make sure you knew what you were doing."

"I know what I am doing, and I want to do this." Michelle said with a serious look on her face.

"Ok." Cam said giving her daughter a hug before they walked into the living room.

"Well, that was an improvement on last night." said Brennan. "Could you imagine us going through this conversation in a few years?"

"Maybe, but I think it would be more Wendell than me when it comes to Molls." Carlie answered before she was bombarded in the legs. "Whoa careful Molly." she said lifting her daughter up.

"Thank you." The little girl said.

"I thought they were waiting for us before they open their presents." Carlie said.

"They're kids." Brennan said as she was also bombarded in the legs by her own son.

"Hey Harry, what did you get?" Brennan said lifting him up.

"A chem-erst-ry set." The boy answered. "Thank you Mommy."

"I suppose you two want to take your toys into the den." Brennan said getting a nod from both children.

"Ok, you grab Jordan and Allie and put your coats and hats on because it is freezing outside." Carlie said setting her child down.

"Come on; let's see what they are up to." Brennan said walking into the living room. Replacing her Lisa walked in and stopped the other woman from exiting.

"Hold on, I need your help bringing in Lance's present in." said Lisa.

"How big is it?" Carlie asked following the other woman.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was late in the evening and the kids had been put to sleep for the night - though it was an issue because they managed to grab some candy and cookies so the sugar was going through their systems. The adults were in the living room doing separate things. Sweets was setting up the keyboard he had received while Booth was stuck playing Guess Who with Hodgins and he was losing big time, while Brennan, Angela and Carlie were standing near the bar. Cam and Michelle were in the kitchen grabbing drinks.

"So did you call him?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah." Cam answered.

"And?"

"We're going to try to give it a try, and if not then it was not meant to be."

"Everything is meant to be."

Finn and Wendell were outside watching the snow starting to fall.

"I am going to miss this." Finn said.

"Well it is only an hour or so away on the plane. But we'll miss you too." said Wendell.

"Hey guys I managed to get it working." Sweets said.

"Oh great." said Brennan. "Do you remember anything?"

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light." _Sweets started before everyone started joining in one by one. "_From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay, from now on your troubles will be miles away…"_

**Up Next: Secret Santa. Pretty much does exactly what it says on the tin. **


	6. Secret Santa

**You cannot do a Christmas story and not have Secret Santa. Clearly an idea came up with by Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins.**

**Major Characters: Angela, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Booth, and Arastoo.**

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.__  
__I've been an awful good girl, __  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.__  
__Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue.__  
__I'll wait up for you dear, __  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Eartha __Kitt__ - Santa Baby_

_13__th__ December 2016_

"Angela, may I ask why are you carrying a Santa Clause hat and dressed like an elf?" Cam asked when Angela walked onto the platform in an Elf's costume, Santa hat in hand. "This isn't a sex thing is it?"

"Why do you think so little of Hodgins and me?" asked Angela looking a little offended.

"Need I mention the _Purge_ incident?"

"That got deleted."

"That is good."

"And then replaced with one called _Piping_." Angela said smirking.

"But seriously, why are you dressed like Santa's Little Helper?" asked Cam

"I thought it would be a good idea to do Secret Santa this year."

"Right."

"Angela, are you and Hodgins engaging in a role-playing situation?" Brennan asked when she saw Angela.

"No. Secret Santa." Angela stated firmly. "What you do is that you pick a name from a hat and you have to buy them a gift on a budget of $5 but you cannot let the person you have chosen know that you are buying them a gift."

"Hence the term secret." said Cam.

"I know the rules, however I still do not like Secret Santa." said Brennan.

"Do you want to choose first?" Angela asked holding out the hat to Cam.

"Sure why not?" she said dipping her hand in. She rummaged around and pulled out a small folded up sheet.

"So who did you pick?" asked Brennan.

"I'm not allowed to say." said Cam.

"Bren, your turn." Angela said holding the hat up to Brennan. Brennan, reluctantly, pulled out the first paper she grabbed and opened it.

"Ange, why are you dressed as an elf?" asked Hodgins looking confused.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Arastoo said.

"Secret Santa." Cam answered. "Pick a name."

They both dipped in and pulled out their folded sheet.

"Okay, I can deal with this." said Hodgins

"Who did you pick?" asked Cam.

"I cannot say." Hodgins replied.

"I can also deal with this." Arastoo said as well.

"Okay, I have two names left. Where is Booth and Sweets?" asked Angela.

"Booth is busy doing paperwork and Sweets is doing a psychological profiling for Agent Scoophian." said Brennan.

"Agent Scoophian?" scoffed Hodgins

"Don't ask what his first name is." Cam said.

"Well, Angie is on a mission so move out of my way." Angela said heading towards the lab doors.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Please do not tell me this is a sex thing for Hodgins and you want to do it in this office with Hodgins." said Booth when Angela walked into his office in the elf costume.

"Secret Santa. I have two sheets left and you and Sweets need to choose." Angela said holding out the hat.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes and so does Sweets."

Booth sighed and picked one of the sheets out and put it on his desk without opening it. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Angela, I have about ten tons of paperwork to file before Christmas Eve, if I don't then Hacker will be breathing on my ass until the twelfth day of Christmas."

"Fine, just so you know there is going to be some carolling outside the Jeffersonian later. The best way to spread Christmas cheer is to sing loud for all to hear." Angela said turning to walk out.

"Is that what your father says?"

"No Buddy the Elf." she said walking out and towards Sweets' office. Once she got there, Angela knocked the door and found Sweets sitting at his computer desk. "Hey, Sweets."

"Angela, I would talk to you but I really need to finish this so I can hand it in before I leave." said Sweets.

"So you cannot spare a minute to pick a sheet of paper out of a hat?" asked Angela holding the hat out.

"Am I the last person?"

"Yeah, not because I don't appreciate you, but I had to go through the Jeffersonian first." Sweets placed his hand in and pulled out the last sheet and opened it, quickly glanced at it before placing it blank side up on the desk. "Ok, I am going now. Just so you know the deadline is 21st December."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_21__st__ December 2016_

"So, let's see what we all bought for each other." Angela said when everyone had gathered in the seating area of the Jeffersonian. All the gifts were wrapped in interesting wrapping paper. Well, Brennan and Booth's were the same paper considering that she thought it was a waste to use different paper.

"Can I give mine first?" Arastoo asked picking up his present and handing it to Angela. "I picked your name Angela.

"This isn't another heartbreak mix CD is it?" asked Angela.

"It's too big to be a CD Ange." said Brennan.

Angela opened the present carefully to reveal a small doormat with Persian designs embroidered around the edges.

"I kept remembering that you said you needed a door mat because you were sick and tired of Doctor Hodgins' shoes messing up your carpet after he has been to a crime scene." explained Arastoo. "Plus I thought it would look nice."

"It is beautiful, thank you." Angela said smiling.

"I'll go next then." said Hodgins handing a box to Cam. Cam opened it and she revealed a box of chocolates. Three boxes actually. "You need to eat. I'm doing this for your welfare. Don't eat them all at once."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or to hurt you." said Cam.

"I'll give mine next shall I." Sweets said handing his gift to Booth. Booth opened it and saw a tool kit. "You said you needed new tools for ages since your drill went bust."

"Thank you Sweets. This is the most practical present I have ever received." said Booth. "I'll give mine now." he said handing his to Hodgins.

"I'm beginning to wonder what this could be." Hodgins said opening the gift. "A _Plebejus idas_? How did you get this?"

"It was a wild goose chase to get it." explained Booth. "Well, a wild butterfly chase."

"I'll hand mine over now." Cam said handing hers to Arastoo. "Yours was particularly hard to find so I decided to make mine."

"A collection of happy songs?" he asked.

"I might have wrapped the wrong one; that one was for Doctor Fisher." Cam said. "Yours was a romance mix to match your heartbreak one."

"Thank you Dr Saroyan, I am certain I will enjoy it." said Arastoo.

"I'm going to give mine out now." Angela said handing a medium-sized rectangle wrapped present.

"It's very big Ange." Brennan said carefully opening it. It was a painting of Katy and Izzie. "Wow, Angela, this is beautiful."

"No problem sweetie, I thought about it really carefully." answered Angela.

"I suppose I'd better hand mine to Doctor Sweets then." Brennan said handing him a box.

"It isn't anything child related is it?" asked Sweets.

"No, Doctor Sweets. Unlike Booth, I am not as childish to give you something that'll imply that you are a child." explained Brennan.

He unwrapped the present. "Brownies." he said nodding. "Thank you Doctor Brennan, I should look forward to eating this."

"Well, I have to say we did well for less than five dollars." said Angela.

"Well, mine cost a little over five dollars." Hodgins said. "Six dollars. The chocolates cost two dollars a box."

"I may have spent about fourteen dollars on ITunes trying to put together that mix CD." admitted Cam.

"The ingredients used to make the brownies cost more than five dollars. The chocolate chunks were made from seventy percent free trade, organic dark chocolate that you can only get for nine dollars a bar." Brennan said.

"Great so I go climbing roofs just to grab this butterfly for Hodgins for free?" said Booth.

"It's the thought that counts." Arastoo said.

**(There is a sort of companion piece to this in Family in the Adventures. It's Chapter 68 called The Wild Butterfly Chase)**

**Up Next: Grandpa Seeley Booth and the grandkids**.


	7. Is Santa Real?

**This one is Booth explaining the Santa Myth to his grandchildren and one of their friends. I know I said that I was publishing on Saturdays up until Christmas, but I underestamated the amount of chapters I had left and the amount of weeks left until Christmas day. So, early present.**

**Central Character: Booth**

**OC introductions: Leah Hodgins-Booth, Sam Booth, Zoe Booth, and Jasmine Bray.**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
__Where the tree tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

_Bing Crosby – White Christmas_

_20__th__ December 2034_

Booth had been left with babysitting his grandchildren Leah, Sam and Zoe and Leah's best friend Jasmine. Not that he minded; he loved the little tykes.

The kids had finally settled to watch a movie on television while Booth could read his newspaper in peace. However when he had gotten to the business pages, he was poked in the leg. Booth looked over the top of the paper and saw four-year-old Zoe, who is Parker's daughter and Sam's twin sister, looking at him with curious brown eyes.

"Grandpa Booth?" asked Zoe. Zoe was a quiet little girl but she does shine on the odd occasion. Her twin was the opposite: talkative and likes to think he is older than he is.

"Yes Zo?" asked Booth folding up his paper.

"Is Santa real?" asked Zoe.

"Why do you ask sweetheart?" asked Booth in confusion.

"Sam says there isn't such thing as Santa."

"There isn't." says Sam walking up next to his sister. "There cannot be such a thing as Santa because there are too many children in the world and I didn't get that movie I wanted last year."

"That cannot be the reason for you not to believe in Santa." said spunky six-year-old Leah turning her reddish-brown head to her grandfather.

"I've seen Santa." said Jasmine, who was a quiet and gentle five-year-old. She was twisting her strawberry-blonde hair with her fingers.

"Have you?" asked Booth looking a little confused.

"I saw Mommy kissing him." explained Jasmine. "I came down one night for a drink and I saw them in the living room."

Booth quickly made a note in his head to talk to Wendell about this.

"I've never seen Santa. Don't say the ones in the shop, they're fake." said Sam. "I wrote a list to Santa but he never got me the film."

"What film was it Sam?" asked Booth.

"_The Godfather."_ answered Sam.

"Okay Sammy, the reason Santa didn't bring the film was because a) your daddy already has it somewhere, and b) you are way too young to be watching that movie." explained Booth.

"Matilda Gale has seen it." said Zoe.

"Yeah but Matilda Gale's parents would let her get away with murder. They're not responsible like your parents." said Booth. "Come here all of you."

Leah and Jasmine walked over to the couch and they sat in front of Booth while Sam and Zoe sat on either side of Booth on the couch.

"Do you know what Santa's real name is?" asked Booth.

"Saint Nicolas." answered Leah.

"Well Nicolas was a Turkish priest who lived hundreds and hundreds of years ago. One night, he climbed the roof of some girls' house. The girls were poor and they hung mouldy socks at the front of they're beds."

"Is that why we have stockings?" asked Sam.

"Yes it is Sam. So Nicolas climbed the roof and dropped some coins into the chimney of their house and the next morning, they looked into their socks and found the coins in their socks. That is how he became Santa Claus." explained Booth.

"That doesn't make sense." said Leah.

"My mommy was kissing a man who is hundreds and hundreds of years old?" asked Jasmine in confusion.

"Yeah, It don't make sense." said Zoe.

"I told you." said Sam.

"Hold on, I haven't finished. There were some other men who did a similar thing and when they died, their souls combined to make Santa Claus who can now live forever bringing gifts to people who he thinks deserves it, hence why you have to be good." said Booth.

"But why do the presents sometimes appear before Christmas?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, Jas, the boxes are empty until Santa puts the actual gifts in." answered Booth.

"Right, so how does he get down the chimney?" asked Leah. "He's too fat to get down neither my mommy's chimney nor my daddy's."

"Santa is magic, so he can shrink." said Zoe. "That is what mommy tells me."

"Exactly." said Booth.

"Okay." said Leah.

"Sam, do you still believe Santa isn't real?" asked Booth.

"Of course I don't. Santa is baby's stuff." answered Sam.

"Sammy, you are four." said Leah.

"I believe in Santa." said Zoe. "Do you think I am a baby?"

"No." said Sam.

"So why do you not believe in Santa?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know." answered Sam.

"Do you think you have to see Santa to believe in him?" asked Booth.

"Yeah." answered Sam.

"Okay. I won't force you to believe in Santa if you don't want to believe." said Booth. "Anyway Jasmine, it's your nap time."

Jasmine groaned since she hated that she was the only one who had to have naps, but since she had some health issues following pneumonia, she had no choice. Even though she had developed it in May and it went away in July, her lungs had not fully recovered, so she found herself more tired and out of breath than usual.

"No buts. I promised your dad I would make sure you have a nap for at least an hour." said Booth.

"I'm tired," said Leah, "I don't mind taking a nap as well."

"Neither do I." says Zoe rubbing her eyes.

"And me." said Sam.

"I didn't realise how boring the story of Santa was." murmured Booth getting up from the couch and went to the linen closet to get a few blankets while the kids found places on the couch and armchair.

He thought for a second about Sam's 'seeing is believing' mantra. Maybe he could dress as Santa to make Sam a little boy again. Booth knew that forcing Sam to believe in Santa was wrong, especially when you would have to tell the truth in a few years but it wouldn't hurt.

"No, I promised not to." said Booth to himself.

**Next: Katy, Michael, ****Izzie**** and the twins in a show and the Booths and ****Hodgins**** are going... Yeah like that is going to be successful.**


	8. The Christmas Show

**A little Christmas show now from the children's school. Only the parents provide more drama than the children themselves. Michael is in sixth grade, Katy is in fifth and ****Izzie**** and the twins are in third.**

**Central Characters: Brennan, Booth, Angela, and Hodgins.**

_'When they saw the star, they rejoiced exceedingly with great joy; and going into the house they saw the child with Mary his mother, and they fell down and worshiped him. Then, opening their treasures, they offered him gifts, gold and frankincense and myrrh.'_

_(The Gospel According to Mathew: 2:10 - 11)_

_16__th__ December 2021_

Brennan looked at the poster for the Christmas Nativity that the school was putting on for the parents, and sighed.

"I don't understand how the birth of a fictional baby is considered to be the _Greatest Story Ever Told_. I have heard of better stories." she said as she and Booth entered the auditorium to find seats next to Angela and Hodgins.

"Bones, the baby Jesus is not fictional." Booth said sitting next to Hodgins and looked at the programme in his hands.

"Are you two going to do Jesus slash God fictional argument for this entire show?" asked Hodgins.

"Yeah, it got a little boring the second year you two started working together." said Angela.

"We're not arguing, I am just saying that there are better stories than a mother delivering a baby in a stable." Brennan said. "I gave birth to Katy in the back of a car but no one has written an entire story about that."

"Ok, I'm not discussing it now. I'll explain to you why the Nativity is the _Greatest Story Ever Told_ later." said Booth. "Hopefully there won't be a live birth this time."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" asked Angela. "I would never had done it if you and Cam hadn't convinced me to do it."

"You have to admit the situation was a little amusing." Hodgins said, only to get a glare from Angela as a result. "Not funny for you Ange, but… I'm going to shut up now."

"Good idea." Booth said. "Damon is playing an octopus?"

"Yeah, I was confused as well." said Hodgins.

"How can an octopus be in the Nativity story?" Brennan asked. "They wouldn't survive without water, and you would be more likely to find a shark than an octopus in the Red Sea."

"I think they were a little desperate with the amount to roles to fill that they decided science is irrelevant." Angela said.

"Well, as these are people responsible for our children's education they should at least make a production scientifically accurate." Brennan said.

"Well, Kathy is a sheep. Who is Izzie?" asked Angela.

"She's a sheep as well. Katy is the narrator slash Angel Gabriel." said Booth.

"I thought the Angel Gabriel was a man." asked Hodgins.

"Well, Angel Gabriel is more commonly seen as a woman in theatrical productions of the birth of Christ, it seems like the school are following in traditions." Brennan said. "Michael is playing a shepherd?"

"Yeah, I think they were debating over who he should be but decided on a shepherd." answered Hodgins.

"Why were they debating?" asked Booth.

"They wanted him as Joseph but someone else was better apparently."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Nativity play by our third, fourth, fifth and sixth graders. Please make sure all phones are switched off and that there is no flash photography, thank you." one of the teachers said on the stage before they walked off behind the piano and started playing the tune to_ O' Little Town Of Bethlehem_. The curtain opened and Brennan and Booth saw their daughter standing in the middle with a spotlight on her.

"There's Katy." Brennan whispered to Booth, who pulled out his camcorder.

"In the land of Israel, in a town called Naz… Naz… Naz-e-rath, there was a lady called Mary, who was be-trotted to Joseph, a humble carpenter." Katy began her monologue while there was a blonde Mary in blue and a redheaded Joseph on the stage. Booth smiled at the little mistakes his nine-year-old was making while Brennan was silently corrected her. The redheaded Joseph left the stage. "One day, Mary was left alone, when an angel of the Lord appeared before her…"

"She's doing well." whispered Angela.

"I don't know I cannot hear because I have a kid kicking me in the back." Hodgins said between gritted teeth.

"Relax he looks about five years old." said Booth turning his head only to find it was a fourteen year old girl, not the five-year-old boy he was expecting. "The kid is a fourteen year old girl."

"You're getting kicked in the ass by a fourteen year old girl?" Angela asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I am getting kicked in the ass by a fourteen year old girl" said Hodgins exasperated. "Looks like Joseph has found out about the fact his wife did it with an angel."

"The angel is my daughter who doesn't produce sperm." said Brennan. They watched as 'Mary' and 'Joseph' have an argument on stage while Hodgins grew more and more frustrated with each kick in the back he received.

"This feels more like a night in for us." said Booth.

"Huh? I don't recall us having a conversation about me getting pregnant while still a virgin." Brennan whispered.

"No the arguing." Booth answered. "Oh Katy is on again."

"Joseph. Fear not for I am an angel of the lord…" said Katy.

"They really need a new script writer." whispered Brennan. "We know she is an angel of the lord."

"It's an elementary school production Bren." said Angela. "I don't think the writing is going to be Andrew Lloyd Webber standard."

"This is slightly better than Andrew Lloyd Webber." Hodgins said really getting frustrated with the kicking teenager.

"I thought _Starlight Express_ was alright." said Booth.

"I think you were more interested in the roller skates Booth." Brennan said. "I _like Phantom of Opera._"

"Bit sissy for me." said Hodgins.

"It was written out of love, Jack. I would love to see you try to write an entire musical for me." Angela said nudging Hodgins.

"Don't you start. I am going to hurt this kid in a minute."

"Not the best thing to say next to a FBI agent." said Booth.

"Besides, I can afford to fund an entire musical." said Hodgins.

"Tell you what why don't we make our own musical?" Booth said.

"I hope you are kidding." said Brennan.

"Of course I am Bones. I don't have any idea how to make a musical."

"It shouldn't be hard. Write a few songs that don't make sense and then sell it to an audience hoping they will suck it up." Hodgins said.

"It doesn't work like that Hodgins." Brennan said.

"It works for Andrew Lloyd Webber." said Hodgins.

"Hey, can you shut up?" a man asked behind them.

"If your daughter stops kicking me in the back then yes." Hodgins replied.

"I'm not doing anything." the girl said.

"Well you are either lying or doing it subconsciously." Brennan said. "Either way it is annoying Doctor Hodgins."

"Well he should move his big head." the girl snapped back at Brennan.

"Hey, don't you talk to my wife that way and don't speak about my friend like that either." said Booth.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I shall have you know that he works for the FBI and was a sniper so I'd button it if I were you." said Angela.

"Don't you talk to my daughter that way." the girl's father said.

"Well, teach your daughter some manners first and then tell not to talk to her that way." said Hodgins.

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Brennan said. "If you cannot discipline your daughter, then she won't grow up to be much more than a cleaner since no employer will have her."

The four turned back round to where Katy was among some shepherds and sheep. "Oh here's Michael and the girls." said Booth.

"Be not afraid, for I have come to give you glad tidings of great joy…" Katy said taking a pause.

"For there is a new king -" Michael started to help her, thinking she had forgotten the line.

"I KNOW YOU IDIOT!" Katy yelled at him, starling Michael, Izzie and Kathy who were dressed as sheep, the audience, and Brennan and Booth especially.

"That wasn't in the script when we rehearsed it with her." said Brennan.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was a tight squeeze in the car back to the Hodgins' place since Damon couldn't get his costume off. After Katy's outburst, the play went smoother.

"Well, that had to be the second most interesting Nativity show we have been to." said Booth when Hodgins handed him a scotch.

"Hey, back off." said Angela.

"Mom," asked Katy, "were you embarrassed that I shouted and called Michael an idiot?"

"No, I just didn't expect the outburst sweetheart." answered Brennan.

"I'm sorry Michael." said Katy.

"I accept but for the record, I am not an idiot." said Michael.

"Ok." Katy said.

"Aunt Angela," Izzie said walking into the living room.

"Mom." said Kathy also walking into the living room.

"Damon cannot get his costume off." they both said in unison.

"Ok, let me grab the scissors because my father doesn't know where to find an octopus costume with a zip." Angela said putting her drink down and walking to the kitchen while Kathy and Izzie ran upstairs.

"Well, this time next year, Michael will be in middle school, Katy should be doing another show as will Iz and the twins." Hodgins said.

"They could do _The Cat in the Hat." _Booth said. "Maybe the twins will be Thing One and Thing Two."

"Don't even think about it Booth." Angela said pointing at him with a pair of scissors.

"Ok, no Thing One and Thing Two." said Booth nervously sipping his scotch. "It still would be fun though."

**Next: Parker… As Cinderella**


	9. Cinderfella

**Based on the story of Cinderella, Parker has a weird dream following a night in front of the TV with a packet of cheesy puffs. So this is Cinderella but with Parker as Cinderella. Bit of Hannah, Sully and Hacker bashing as well (I'm normally more mature when it comes to these three but every pantomime needs a villain - they're very OOC in this so be warned and they are not reflective of my feelings towards them. Kind of). This is a bit of a crack fic. ****The reason this was written was as an homage to the pantomimes that come every Christmas in England and there is one on TV that does Cinderella and it is my favourite. **

**Central Character: Parker**

**Dream Cast: Angela as Angelina the Fairy Godmother, Clark as C-Synch and Michael as the Page (just imagine him to be fifteen rather than five which he would be around this time), and Hannah as The Evil Stepmother. **

**OC Introductions: Lilly Orson - Parker's girlfriend in reality and the princess in the dream.**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, __  
__When you're fast asleep.__  
__In dreams you lose your heartaches, __  
__Whatever you wish for, you keep.__  
__Have faith in your dreams and someday,_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through.__  
__No matter how your heart is grieving, __  
__If you keep on believing.__  
__The dream that you wish will come true._

_Ilene_ Woods - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

_21__st__ December 2016_

"Parker what are you doing up this late?" Booth asked coming down stairs into the Man Cave to find his son sitting in front of the TV with a giant bag of cheesy puffs.

"Couldn't sleep." said Parker with a slightly guilty smile on his face. He actually wanted to watch the midnight horror movie.

"Nice try. Back to bed or you'll be a zombie in the morning. Well more than you usually are."

"Come on Dad, this is only on once a year and I always miss it." pleaded the teen.

"No way. I don't want to risk you being grumpy in the morning. And those will give you nightmares." said Booth taking the cheesy puffs off Parker.

"Great, I want to see a film and then I get a reprimanding from the cheesy puff police."

"Bed." Booth said pointing to the stairs and Parker got up and skulked up the stairs into his room and collapsed onto the bed face first.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_In the land of the District of Columbia, there was a handsome and smart boy called Parker, whose mother had died and whose father had remarried a cold and heartless woman called Hannah. Hannah had two sons herself: Tim and Andrew. The brothers were just as cruel and narcissistic as their mother and forced the poor boy to do all the housework and no matter how much Parker's hands were bleeding and bruised from scrubbing the floor. Even if the whole house was clean, Hannah would always find something that was not clean. Parker's only friends were the mice in the cellar where he slept._

_One frosty winter's day, Parker was dusting the mirror for the fifth time that day when the door rang. Knowing he would be ordered to answer the door, he jumped from the chair he was on and opened the front door. Standing there was a boy with shiny reddish-brown hair holding an envelope._

_"Hello." said Parker._

_"Hi, I have an invitation from his majesty the king. He has invited all men from every household to a ball tonight." the boy presented the envelope to Parker. "I'm Michael, by the way."_

_"Parker. So why does every man from every house have to attend?" Parker said as he took the envelope from Michael._

_"So his majesty can get his daughter to marry."_

_"PARKER, WHO IS IT?" shouted Hannah in a shrill voice._

_"Um… It is a boy from the palace. He is here to invite us to a ball." Parker called back though delicately not to aggravate his stepmother further. He heard footsteps and a woman with long blonde hair with a plastic smile across her face._

_"A ball how wonderful. What is it for boy?" she asked Michael. _

"_To allow Princess Lilly to meet suitors for potential marriage, __mam__." said Michael looking a little scared at the woman. "All single men in the kingdom is required to attend."_

_"Even me?" asked Parker sounding hopeful._

_"You?" Hannah asked mockingly. "I'm sure the princess would be impressed by your… clothing." she commented on the rags he was wearing._

_"What if I can pull something out that is not ripped because you let your children run wild?" asked Parker._

_"Well, that will depend on whether you have finished the housework by 18:00." Hannah said possibly considering it._

_"I promise I will have made my outfit and done all of the housework by then." Parker said as he hurried off to start his next chore._

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_Later that day, Parker had managed to clean the entire house and managed to pull out a smart outfit from his trunk and had managed to wash his hair, untangling some of it. He was standing in the hallway when he found a note on the table beside the hat stand. _

'Sorry, already left.'

_"Seriously Dad, what did you see in that bitch?" said Parker the painting of his late father._

_"Yeah a lot of us wonder what your father saw in that woman." a voice said behind him and he turned sharply._

_"Who the hell are you?" asked Parker/_

_"I'm Angelina and I am your Fairy Godmother."_

_"I have a Fairy Godmother?" he asked in confusion._

_"Everyone does sweetie. My job is to get you out of that drab and get you to the ball to meet Princess Lilly." _

_"What are you going to do? Wave your wand, say bibbity bobbity boo __and magic me a carriage made of pumpkin."_

_"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me Parker or you'll never find a woman." said Angelina firmly._

_"Sorry. I've had a bad day. But seriously are you going to make me a carriage out of a pumpkin are you?"_

_"No, I am going to give you a motorcycle." she said pulling out her wand and waving it causing smoke and flashes to come out of the end. _

_When the smoke had cleared, Parker's eyes gazed at a red Harley motorcycle. "Oh wow, this is awesome." exclaimed Parker taking a closer look at it._

"_Ok you have the ride, now you need the threads." said Angelina. "You cannot go and woo the princess in that __tatty__ gear."_

_"This is all I have." Parker said looking down at his outfit. Angelina waved her wand again and more smoke and flashing came out and Parkers outfit changed from the __tatty__ polo shirt and torn jeans to a v-neck white t-shirt, blue cardigan with red diamonds on and dark blue jeans. "Wow, how cool do I look?" Parker said spinning around._

_"You look very handsome."_

_"Whoa, where did you get these Converse?" he said looking at the gold sneakers._

_"They come as part of the package. But I must warn you, by the time the clock strikes midnight, the spell will be broken and the motorcycle and the outfit will disappear."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be back before Barbie - Hannah comes home." said Parker climbing onto the motorcycle, revving it up before setting off towards the party._

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_The ballroom was decorated with purple and black balloons and white banners all over the ceiling. The king and queen were sitting on their thrones, while their daughter, Lilly was being introduced to many suitors, her brown hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a blue evening gown. _

_The MC for the evening was named C-Synch and he hadn't technically been hired for the event. The original MC was meant to be Justin __Timberlake__ but he got a part on a new Quentin Tarantino movie._

_"And who do we have here?"asked C-Synch when Parker entered the building._

_"Um, I'm with the Booth family." Parker answered straightening out his jacket._

_"I only have a Hannah, Timothy and Andrew."_

_"Well, I am technically the only actual Booth. They are my step relatives."_

_"Well, if you are actually related then you might as well join the party." _

_Parker walked down the stairs and tried to navigate his way through the crowd and avoid Hannah's blue eyes, which were so observant that she could see dust a mile off._

_He turned his back for a minute and he felt someone bump into his back. "Sorry." said Parker turning around, only to be stunned by the brunette in the blue dress. "Hi." he said gulping. _

_"Hi." she responded. "Um, do you want to dance?"_

_"Well, I can try." said Parker nervously taking Lilly's as he led him towards the ballroom floor. _

Feels like fire.  
I'm so in love with you.  
Dreams are like angels,  
They keep bad at bay - bad at bay.  
Love is the light,  
Scaring darkness away - yeah.

_Parker was nervously looking at his feet because he didn't feel comfortable dancing with very little experience._

_"Relax, just follow my lead." said Lilly comforting him._

_"I've just never danced before."_

_"Well, I have had a load of lessons and I am still not a great dancer."_

_"Do you want to go somewhere?"_

_"Sure." she said leading him to a quiet place away from the ballroom. They sat on the stone stairs, while Parker looked nervous due to his inexperience. "So what do you do?"_

_"I, um… I am… I clean stuff."_

_"Like a servant?"_

_"Well, technically I own the house but my stepmother took the house because she thought as my father's wife she would get the house. I cannot get a lawyer though because Dad's will somehow, or conveniently, went missing, and so I have to clean the whole house every day."_

_"Wow, what a bitch."_

_"Well, she would be if she threw me out. That is how I get through the day: I thank God that at least this is better than being on the streets."_

_"Well I get fed up with palace life sometimes. You know what I do?"_

"Run away and pretend you are a servant?"

_"No, but I do sneak out to the video arcade. I currently have the highest score on Mrs __Pacman__."_

_"Wow, I was wondering who kept beating me."_

_"Funny I was wondering who ASS was."_

_"So was I." Parker said smiling. Suddenly Lilly moved closer to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. It was a tentative but Parker returned it gratefully._

*DONG! DONG! DONG!*

_"Oh my God." said Parker letting go. "I have to go." _

*DONG! DONG! DONG!*

_"Wait, why?"_

*DONG! DONG! DONG!*

_"It's a long story." he said quickly starting to move. Lilly tried to grab his hand but Parker slipped away however he lost one of his sneakers since he forgot to tie them properly._

*DONG! DONG! DONG!*

_bxbxbxbxbxb_

_The next couple of days went back to normal. However a decree had been sent out that whoever the sneaker belonged to would marry the princess._

_Parker had gone back to cleaning the house, on the lookout for the king's guard to open the door with his sneaker._

_Hannah had grown increasingly suspicious of Parker; mainly because he was humming one of the songs that was playing at the dance. The doorbell went and Parker quickly ran to it before Hannah had a chance to shout at him. _

_"Hey again," said Parker when the door opened to see Michael, "I assume this is about the shoe?" _

_"Yes, and I have to say, whoever owns this shoe, must have a lot of money." said Michael._

_"Sure they do." Parker said letting him in. "Is that the shoe?" he asked nodding to the man behind Parker with a pillow that held the Converse sneaker._

_"Yeah it is. So how many men are there in this house?"_

_"Including you and your footman, five." said Parker._

_"How many men live in this house?" Michael asked, though slightly amused at Parker's 'joke'._

_"Three. I included."_

_"Well, there were only two in attendance at the ball was there not?" asked Hannah walking up with a cruel smile on her face._

_"Of course Hannah." said Parker with a more or less sarcastic smile._

_"Well, child come through." Hannah said to Michael and the boy followed the woman into the lounge where there were two other men sitting on the couch._

_"Right so which one is first?" asked the footman. _

_"I will." said Tim kicking off his shoe. The footman attempt to get the shoe on Tim's foot however his little toe wouldn't fit since it was too large._

_"My turn." Andrew said taking the shoe and tried to force it onto his foot however his foot was too large and his heel was too wide. _

_"Well, that is all." said Hannah. "I hope you find the man of whom this shoe belongs to."_

_"Wait, we still have Parker to do." said Michael. _

_"No we don't." Hannah said._

_"Yes we do. By decree, every man in the kingdom must try on the shoe." Michael said folding his arms._

_"No. He cannot try on the shoe." Hannah said almost shrilly._

_"Are you willing to defy the king?" Michael asked raising his eyebrow._

_"Well no. I just… oh alright." Hannah said as Michael tried to sit down, however Hannah 'knocked' the shoe out of his hands and straight into the fire. "Oh my. Well we'll never know who the suitor is then." _

_"Actually." said Parker opening the cabinet where he revealed the other Converse sneaker. "I have the other sneaker."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

Parker blinked awake utterly confused about what he had just dreamed about. He looked at his clock on the bedside table that told Parker it was nine in the morning.

"Damn cheesy puffs." he muttered getting out of bed.

"Nice dream?" said Booth when Parker got downstairs for breakfast.

"It wasn't bad. I had a strange blonde woman for a stepmother but not so bad." answered Parker. His phone went off and read the text from his girlfriend Lilly.

_'Hey, are we still meeting by the mall? I have your present. Xx'_

Parker smiled before texting back, '_Sure Princess, I'll be there xx'_

**Next: ****Puckish.**** It'll be up in a couple of days.**


	10. Feeling Puckish

**Puckish is all I can say.**

**Central characters: Brennan and Booth**

_You were handsome;  
You were pretty,  
Queen of New York City.  
When the band finished playing,  
They howled out for more.  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing.  
We kissed on the corner,  
Then danced through the night._

_The Pogues – Fairy Tale of New York _

Brennan was trying to finish off some notes on the most recent case when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Bones, have you finished yet?" Booth asked walking in.

"Almost. I just have to write about the puncture to the femora and the mould that grew around it." answered Brennan continuing her typing.

"Well, chop, chop. It's Christmas."

"I'm nearly done."

"Ok, I'll wait while our two-year-old and our fourteen month old wait to have their Christmas cookies because they won't have cookies without you."

"Izzie cannot eat cookies. She hasn't got all her teeth."

"She likes to suck on them though. Cookies are her favourite."

"Why are you feeding our daughter cookies so young?" asked Brennan.

"The Christmas cookie is a tradition and I want you and me to see our little girls be part of that."

"Hold on I have one more sentence to write." said Brennan quickly typing before stopping. "Ok, I'm done just let me save and shut down." About a minute later, she closed the lid on the laptop and picked up her coat and hat. "I'm ready now." she said getting up and walking around her desk to Booth.

"Finally, now can we get home before the evening traffic?" asked Booth.

"Yes Booth." Brennan said taking Booth's hand. They walked out of the lab and into one of the elevators. They stood waiting for the lift to go the ground floor. Brennan looked up for a moment and found a mistletoe branch. "Booth."

"Yeah Bones?" asked Booth.

"It appears we are under the mistletoe." she answered pointing upwards. Booth looked up and saw the mistletoe branch. "According to tradition -"

"I know what to do." said Booth cupping her face with one hand before softly touching her lips with his. Their mouths opened gently and they allowed their tongues to intertwine.

The elevator door opened and one of the workers from palaeontology saw them and decided to wait for the next one.

The door opened again and another worker, from Egyptology this time, saw them locked in their embrace and, like the palaeontologist, decided to wait for the next one.

The couple, completely oblivious to the disruption they were causing, stayed interlocked while the elevator descended. When the elevator finally stopped moving, they detached and share a smile.

"So, what time are you picking the turkey up tomorrow?" asked Brennan.

"Around noon, and Parker has agreed to help me cook it this year." said Booth wrapping his arm around her waist.

"This is going to be a fun Christmas."

**The End **

**Have a Merry Christmas.**

**Stories that will be continuing into the New Year:  
Bones Book Club  
Do You Want the Truth?  
A View From the Neglected  
Labour of Love**

**New Story coming in February: The Submissive in the Street.**


End file.
